


Episode 2 – The Pilgrimage

by Wodric



Series: He-Man’s Women – A Tale of Lust [2]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, MOTU, Masters of the Universe & Related Fandoms, Masters of the Universe (1987), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mother-Son Relationship, Oedipal Issues, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, Twins, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wodric/pseuds/Wodric
Summary: Episode’s Summary:In the consequence of the recent events, Queen Marlena departs on a pilgrimage to the Castle Grayskull to meet with the Sorceress. Her son Adam and Teela accompany her.





	Episode 2 – The Pilgrimage

He-Man’s Women – A Tale of Lust

Episode 2 – The Pilgrimage

The blunt sword slashed against Bow’s leg. If the blow had been made with a real weapon, Bow would have been an invalid for the rest of his life.

Man-at-Arms shouted: “Stop!” he looked harshly to prince Adam, “what’s the matter with you? This is a training exercise! I don’t want nobody hurt here! Do you understand me?”

Adam grunted and looked to Bow as if he was Skeletor.

“If you want to hurt somebody, you will have to fight with me!”

“Wait!” and imperious voice was heard. “I will take Bow’s turn.”

“Your Majesty!” said Man-at-Arms.

King Randor laugh! He had an expansive and contagious way of laughing.

“It has been ages since I train with my son!”

At that point prince Adam became worried. He didn’t recall the last time he had trained with this father. And after the last events with his mother in the tower…

But no, it wasn’t possible, she couldn’t tell him what had happened… she had requested his silence…

Adam nodded to his father. The king seemed distracted testing his blunt sword. Adam attacked and realized that he made a mistake. His father was expecting the attack, apparently, he was even provoking him. With two defenses and the same number of attacks, the king sent his son to the ground. Then the king made one more unnecessary attack with the blunt sword, he slashed against Adam’s leg. If the blow had been made with a real weapon, Adam would have been an invalid for the rest of his life.

From his position in the ground Prince Adam could see Man-at-Arms avoiding a smile.

King Rangor offered his hand to help his son to get up.

“You should recall that Bow is a guest in our house! He should be treated like one. Besides, he is your friend, and we should respect our friends, even in a training exercise.”

Adam accepted his father’s hand and nodded. Even if he wouldn’t call Bow a guest. After all, he lived in the Royal Palace of Eternos as a hostage and as a guarantee of his father’s fidelity to king Randor. But Adam understood his father’s point. The old man had decided to give him a lesson.

“How is your leg?” the king asked.

“It hurts.”

“Good! Now you know how is Bow’s felling.”

For a moment Adam wanted to tell that Bow had been showing his dong to the princesses Adora and Glimmer. But that would be even worse than giving him a slash in the leg with a blunt sword. The prince shook his head. He needed to think clearer, a thing that he couldn’t do since the previous night.

“And Adam…” the king called him, “tomorrow you will aide your mother in a peregrination to the Castle Grayskull. Your mother wants to meet with the Sorceress. Teela will accompany you with and escort of four guards. You will travel with battle cats.”

Adam understood the reasons behind Teela’s presence in the escort, after all she was the Sorceress’ daughter and his personal guard. Each one of the princes had a personal guard. Teela was Adam’s guard, while Bow was Adora’s guard. But battle cats?

“With battle cats?” Adam asked, “the voyage will take at least five days! Can’t we go on a ship? We would be back by nigh!”

“Your mother wants to go on a peregrination to the Castle Grayskull and meet the Sorceress. If you would go with a ship it wouldn’t be a peregrination, would it?” Adam recognized the annoyed tone in the king’s voice, so he decided not to push the things. After all he could suspect some of the motifs of this sudden peregrination.

***

Two mounted royal guards preceded the queen. Armed with long lances with pendants and with heavy laser rifles on their backs. After them queen Marlena rode her own battle cat, like any warrior, one leg on each side of the beast. Her long reddish hair was only restrained by a thin golden diadem. She wore a long green tunic with a tight golden belt on her waist. Her scabbard was attached to the animal’s harness, pending to her left side, near her leg. The tunic had wide openings so she could mount easily and her long legs were partially visible. Adam suspected that it was the same tunic that she had used in that night in the tower. Unconsciously he looked for stains. Fortunately, he saw none.

After the queen rode Adam and Teela, both with two additional battle cats used to transport the provisions and the tents. The small procession was closed by two additional royal guards, equipped like the first two. There were no chariots, wagons, maidens or any other additional staff that would only have delayed the peregrination.

They departed at dawn. Adam just had time to go to his sister’s chambers to say goodbye. Adora was still asleep. To Adam’s surprise, Glimmer was also sleeping in her bed.

“Adora” he called.

The girls woke up. Adora jumped quickly to his arms embracing him. He closed his eyes and let his sister glue his body to him, wrapping her with his powerful arms. Adam was intensely aware of her head on his shoulder and the softness of her breasts pressing against his chest. In that moment he wished he could change places with Glimmer, so he could sleep in her bed all night.

“How long you will be staying there?” she asked.

“I don’t know!”

At her side Glimmer moved. Adam focused his attention to her. Her cousin’s white translucent nightglow had opened in the front. She was leaning forward and for a brief moment he had the sight of two magnificent perky breasts. At that point Glimmer must had been aware of her exposure. She stood up in the bed a put a hand on her chest, closing the curtain over the show. But the brief sight of her naked breasts was forever branded on Adam’s memory.

A thought crossed his mind: Probably the two girls had been playing all the night with each other’s breasts. With his mind taken by jealousy, Adam introduced his left hand under his sister’s nightglow and caressed one of her attractive breasts, feeling it and playing with her nipple. She jiggled and slowly pushed him away.

“You are a pervert!”

But Glimmer saw it. He had proven to his cousin that he could also play with Adora’s breasts.

The young girl smiled.

“Adora said that you showed your dong to her and that I could also see it…”

Fortunately for Adam, Teela called him from the courtyard.

“I must go…” he begun to move to the door.

“We will be waiting for you…” said Glimmer teasingly. She leaned forward again, the nightglow opened exposing herself to his eyes. Adam crushed against the wall, near the door. He finally broke visual contact with Glimmer’s breasts, found the door and left the room. Behind him he could hear the two girls laughing at his expenses.

The memory of Glimmer’s breasts and the feeling of his sister’s breast and nipple occupied Adam’s thoughts for the first hours of the voyage.

“You are quite silent today!” said Teela, “usually you are quite loquacious… what’s the matter with you?”

Teela was riding at his side. She was two years older than he. And Adam was suddenly stricken by her beauty. She had a long red hair like his mother, but she had it in a pony tail. Her uniform was white with golden veins. The skirt was quite short leaving her long legs exposed from her thighs until below the knees where the high bots reached. The white top had an ample cleavage with two golden metal breastplates confining her ample breasts, leaving the bare shoulders and all her back exposed to a thousand caresses.

Mentally Adam couldn’t help to compare her breasts to Glimmer’s. Glimmer’s were certainly smaller. Teela had even bigger breasts than Adora, but certainly much smaller than his mother’s. Adam recalled his mother’s breasts. They were big and full. With just one hand he had difficulty to grab them.

“You can look a bit higher, Adam!” without even noticing, he was staring.

Adam smiled and look finally to her blue eyes.

“You are quite beautiful, Teela!”

Those were not certainly the words that Teela was expecting.

“Well… thank you, Adam…”

“Are you happy to see your mother?”

“Yes…” her smile was more intense now. “I miss her. I rarely have the opportunity to go the castle.”

“Why did Duncan never married her?”

“I… I don’t know… and I don’t want to talk about it…”

Adam realized that he had made a wrong question they proceeded gradually being lulled by the slow-moving battle cats.

Around them the landscape changed. As they went afar from the Royal Palace the plains gave their place to the Evergreen Forest and the forest gave their place to the hills and the hills gave their place to the barren mountains.

At nigh they set camp near the top of a hill covered by ancient ruins. The four royal guards established a small perimeter and took care of the watch shifts. Adam offered to make a shift, but the officer in charge delicately declined, stating that if the prince wanted, he could keep up with one of the guards.

The prince wanted to avoid the two women. His desire for his mother had just gone up since the night in the tower. And recently he had begun to see Teela with new eyes.

He went around the perimeter talking with the guards, collecting wood for the fire and burning time. He even hunted a couple of hares. Finally, it was time to approach the tent were the women stood.

The tent was mounted and the front part was raised, held by two high stakes. A fireplace crackled and sent sparkling lights all around the night, giving some life to the ruins on the other side of the hill.

Adam approached holding one hare in each hand. In tent’s interior Teela massaged the queens naked back with perfumed oils.

The women heard his approach and raised her eyes. Without words he showed the hares.

“A little late for dinner, don’t you think?” asked his mother, covering her generous breasts with her hands while Teela continued to massage her back. The queen’s tunic was folded down until her waist. The prince could see his mother’s side breast bulged against her hands.

“I am sorry, I got carried away while hunting.” It was a lame excuse, but it was needed. Adam couldn’t say that he was avoiding them.

For a moment Adam studied them in the starlight. It was tender. The queen looking down with a melancholic expression, half-naked, her arms crossed before his chest, her hands holding her heavy breasts. Behind her, Teela, like a maiden or a sweet lover, had her hands on the queens back and shoulders, rubbing and massaging. Teela’s hands went down the center of the queen’s back and then all the way up to the shoulder blades. Sometimes she would slip her hands sideways to rub her hips, then she would squeeze a bit and rub, moving her hands upwards, along the queen’s ribs, slipping across her perfumed body toward the bottom curve of the huge breasts.

“Do you want me to massage you?” he tried to sound casual.

The queen raised her eyes to Teela and nodded.

“I need to talk to him. Give us some privacy!”

The young Teela seemed disappointed, but she stood up whispering “yes, your highness” and leaved the tent to disappear in the night.

Adam washed his hands in a bowl full of water and slowly, took Teela’s place, seated behind his mother. For a moment he hesitated, then he reached his mother’s back with his hands.

“Take some oil… it is over there…”

He took and begun to rub and massage her.

“You were avoiding me all day?”

Like Teela, Adam hands went down the center of the queen’s back and then all the way up. The oil gained a wonderful perfume when in contact with his mother’s soft skin.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know why are we doing this peregrination!”

“You will know when we reach the Castle.”

He grew bolder, and like Teela he slipped his hands sideways to rub his mother’s hips, then he would squeeze a bit and rub, moving his hands upwards, along her ribs, slipping across her beautiful body toward the bottom curve of her heavy breasts. His fingers made contact with his mother’s hands, still holding her breasts. He slightly moved both hands up, as if was asking permission. She sighed and removed her hands so he could cup her breasts from behind. He did, feeling her hard nipples press against his palms, and then he played with them, forgetting the massage.

“Mom… can we do what we made in the tower?”

His mother turned to him, his palms slipped around her body, allowing her to move, to be closed again around her breasts when they were face to face. He raised a bit his hands to see the boobs higher and pressed them one against the other. He looked fascinated to those two globe mountains. Equally soft and hard in his hands.

The queen had a sad expression in her face. With almost a smile. Like she hadn’t take a decision. And she delayed her answer, allowing her son to feel her for a while. To grab her breasts, to hold them, to play with her nipples. She could clearly see the effect she was having in him. A bulge in the lower part of his tunic was clearly seen.

“No, Adam, we can’t… now… get your hands off me… and…”

In that moment Teela returned to the tent.

“The dinner is ready.” If she found odd that Adam was caressing his mother’s breasts, she didn’t make a comment.

Marlena put both of her hands over her son’s hands. She made a small pression and he understood that it was time to let it go. Slowly, without even looking to Teela his hands abandoned those two mountains made in paradise.

***

Two days later on the path to the Castle they arrived to the Grayskull waterfalls. From there the lane was narrower, often a small canyon between the high mountains.

The queen decided to mount the campsite near the waterfalls, so she could purify herself in its holy waters before proceeding voyage.

Adam saw the two women leave the camp, through a small path into the lake below the waterfalls.

He waited.

And waited.

Maybe someday Prince Adam could become a patient king. But he was not yet a king, or a patient prince.

The prince decided that he could also purify his body with a quick swim in the lake’s waters and receive in his face the coolness of the waterfall.

He moved through the same small path that the women had disappeared. The path was winding and mostly hidden by the high rocks and the luxurious dense vegetation. He had to ward off the tree branches to avoid getting hurt. Finally, when he was near the water, he heard them. They were much near than he had thought.

Through the vegetation he could see them. Both were standing naked, lying in the sun on a small island rock. They were talking, but Adam had difficulty to understand them due the splashing sound of the waterfall.

Marlena was laid down on her back, while Teela was partially above the queen, somewhat straddled in her left thigh. Legs almost intertwined. Skin against skin. Breasts against breasts. Their red hairs in disarray. The younger woman was playing with the queen’s breasts, making small circles with her fingers around the queen’s nipples. While staring to see the effect that she was inducing. And slowly she would press her left leg higher, between the queen’s legs while moved her hips against the queen’s thigh allowing a mutual rubbing.

“Your breasts are so huge and beautiful, all the men talk about your beauty…”

“Teela, you must understand that you are also quite an attractive woman. Don’t doubt that!”

“Adam was looking to my breasts in the other day while we were coming here… I think he was comparing me with you… he likes to touch you…”

“Maybe he was comparing… but women are much more than breasts…”

“How many men did you know?”

“What do you mean?”

“With how many men did you made love?”

“Just with the king, Teela. I was quite young when I married.”

“And how it was?”

“Good. It was a bit uncomfortable in the beginning but we learned to fulfill our desires.”

“And women? Did you tried with women?”

They both giggled. Marlena gave a quick peck on Teela’s lips. They continued their mutual rubbing against each other’s thigh.

“Yes, a few… I guess we are tempted sooner or later… with a maiden that shares our bed in the summer… with a girlfriend before the wedding day… naked while sharing a hot bath… or changing a tunic… or like here, in a lake, near some waterfalls… sometimes we begun just with a chaste kiss…”

“Like we are now?” it was Teela that gave the next peck.

“Are you trying to seduce your queen, Teela?”

“No… I was never with a woman… or a man… I am just curious… and I like to be here, near you…” her hand went down from Marlena’s breast to her belly and even more. Shyly. Her hand caressed slightly Marlena’s pubic red hairs. And hesitantly lowered even more. The queen’s legs spread wider and her hips bucked up for Teela’s hand. Then the younger woman’s hand explored the queen’s sex. Felt her wetness.  
Her shaky fingers spread the queen’s swollen lips, slowly, exploring, tentatively. It was the first time that she was doing this to another woman, but she knew that the queen’s body was exactly like hers. And she wasn’t new to the art of masturbation.

Adam almost lost his courage. He had thought to join them on the water but probably he was not ready for a purification bath.

The young prince took a deep breath. For some still not totally understood reason his mother had brought him to this peregrination. He took again a deep breath like a diver, he brushed aside the vegetation that covered him and made the final steps to the lake.

Without looking to the women, he entered the water and swam to the rock.

They only saw him when he raised himself out of the water, near them. His penis was completely erect and dripping holy water of the lake, like all his body. Without a word, he lied down, nestled his young body against his mother, facing Teela, smashing his chest against his mother’s side breast. His face falling in her neck’s soft curve. His nose touching her chin. He kissed her neck’s skin and smelled her. She always smelled good. He liked her natural aroma, just like her taste it recalled him his twin’s sister aroma.

Then he landed ostensibly his penis near Teela’s moving hand. Less then a finger apart. He trembled when his member touched his mother’s warm and wet skin. His member’s head could feel the hand moving while giving pleasure to his mother.

His eyes were quite undecided. In a moment he looked to his mother’s face of desire. Her quick breath. Her dilated nostrils. Her shinning green eyes. Her opened mouth, red lips apart, like they were inviting him to a long deep kiss. In the following moment he was looking to how one of her breasts was touching Teela’s chest. And from there his eyes proceeded to Teela’s desirable body.

The younger woman was equally tall, a little slenderer, her breasts less heavy, more perky, her waist thinner and completely flat with her muscles well delineated, but her buttocks were almost similarly full. Her skin was tanned and it was cute to see the difference between the creamy whiteness of her breasts with the darkened skin in her upper chest and back with a clear tan line. Her thin triangle of pubic red hair was quite similar to his mother’s, in color and design. Her strong and curvy legs were long and beautiful as tanned as her back, with the tan line a palm above the knee. Like him, she had a leg above the queen’s legs and was almost touching his right leg.

His mother was embracing him with one arm, pressing him more against her body, while with the other she embraced Teela. Her hand went to his head, her fingers were spread in his nape, holding tufts of his hair. And Adam could feel that each time Teela made her move, his mother pulled his hair just to release it in the next instant at Teela’s rhythm.

With only one look he could see four erected nipples in the same number of bouncing breasts. With his free arm he begun to caress his mother’s near breast. Then he extended his arm and reached out the other one. He had to introduce his hand between the women’s bodies. His palm was holding her mother’s breast while in the back of the hand he could feel the pressure of Teela’s nipple.

The queen’s hips begun to dance, first against Teela’s hand, intensifying the friction, then in an almost circular movement that somehow made friction against Adam’s penis and increased his excitement. Several times his member crushed against Teela’s hand just due to his mother’s movements. When that happened the first time, the young women looked to him surprised and Teela smiled timidly.

The prince disengaged his hand stuck within the women’s breasts. He was fascinated by his mother’s reactions to Teela’s actions. She was sweating now and softly moaning. His free hand traveled down in her body, never loosing contact with her skin, while with the back of his hand was feeling the younger women softness. He played just for a quick instant with his mother’s bellybutton, as for gaining courage for the final step. Then, he went further down, introducing his hand below Teela’s hand, trying to kick her out and taking her place caressing his mother’s visible engorged clitoris. Their hands fought for the prize to the queen’s pleasure. Her moans increased. When Adam won the fight, he just realized that Teela had a finger inside his mother. He also wanted that. While massaging her with his palm, he introduced his middle finger in her. His finger fought with Teela’s finger. The queen moaned higher.

And yet for Adam it was a new world of sensations. He could feel the tight wetness of his mother. He had introduced finger in the place from he had been born. He could feel her all around him. Her muscles moving all around his finger. And he really didn’t know what to do with the finger. But Teela’s finger was moving and moving. And he was a quick learner.

The queen moaned higher again. She raised her head to kiss Teela. Adam saw their lips touching, and their tongues dancing inside the other’s mouth.

He moaned and pressed his penis even more against his mother.

Somehow, his mother heard him. She disengaged Teela’s lips and turned to him.

In that moment the prince was fully kissed in the lips by a woman for the first time.

It was something he couldn’t never fully imagined.

Her lips were soft, full and warm and melted against his. Her tongue appeared and penetrated between his half-closed lips, to relax him and to search for his tongue. Body fluids were exchanged from mouth to mouth. She tasted so well, Adam thought before abandoning himself to the pleasure. And he allowed her to teach him the art. She played and he followed like a true believer would follow his only goodness. And they breathed through each other's mouths, as the other was the only source of oxygen in the universe.

Teela’s hand didn’t stopped for an instant. Neither his.

And it happened…

Adam’s mother climaxed. He could feel it in her breath in his mouth while their lips never disengaged, but her tongue abandoned the fight. His chest could feel it in her breath. His finger could feel it inside her when her inner muscles squeezed it, gluing it against Teela’s finger, just to relax and squeeze it with less intensity. He could feel it in the palm of his hand, when her clitoris wasn’t been pushing against it anymore and a small jet of liquid poured out of her against his palm.

It was wonderful. It was beautiful. It was magic. Adam never had seen his mother this way. He had never seen woman this way, so close, so fully, so intimately.

Their lips disengaged and Marlena slowly landed her head on the rock, never stopping looking to his son’s eyes with her bright green eyes. She seemed so happy and peaceful to Adam. It was when he saw that Teela had slightly changed position and was sucking tenderly the queen’s nearest breast. He smiled to her.

And then he sensed Teela’s hand being removed behind him. Their hands were soaked. Her mother muscles relaxed even more. It was time to remove his hand, even if he didn’t want.

At his side Teela didn’t resist her temptation. She saw his penis there, so near her hand, and with her wet hand she touched it. She had touched a woman’s vagina for the first time. It was now the time to touch her first penis.

It was a short touch. But he was over the edge with all that game, all that clumsy friction. She just caressed him like she would caress a small puppy. And he begun to gush like the near waterfalls.

Teela looked to her hand. Full of the queen’s fluids and Adam’s semen. In the same day the queen and the prince reached an orgasm due to her hand’s actions. While nominally captain of the royal guard, it was not a regular day for her.

They let their bodies rest at the sun. It was a warm day. A warm purifying day. Adam removed finally his finger from his mother and closed his eyes.

Probably he slept of a while.

He sensed movement and opened his eyes. Teela had begun to raise. She had an enigmatic look on her beautiful face while she looked to the waterfalls. Her red pony tail was wet and the air was pushed to one of her shoulders. He felt sorry for her. She was the only one that hadn’t climaxed.

The queen arose behind Teela and pressed hard her huge breasts against Teela’s back. She begun to plant small kissed in Teela’s shoulder blades, climbed to the shoulders and nape to end securing Teela’s earlobe between her teeth. The queen’s arms embraced the younger woman and her hands cupped, pressured and squeezed her breasts before her fingers begun to play with her nipples.

One of the queen’s hands had other plans and moved down without hesitations. Her fingers leaving in the skin a white trail of the pressure they were making. The hand ignored Teela’s flat muscular belly, it ignored her mound and her pubic hair, it went directly to her slit.

Teela trembled visibly and if it wasn’t been holding by the queen’s embrace she would probably fell from the rock.

Adam saw his mother hand stroking Teela. Assaulting her, moving her hand quickly and quickly in an intense rhythm. In a crescendo. Teela didn’t seem able to control her muscles, she just moaned lowly and arched her head back against the queen’s kisses, pushing her breast forward making them seem even bigger.

The prince’s male member gained life again. He raised slightly and approached the two women on his knees and embraced them, kissing their long legs. Teela gently caressed his hair while his tongue leaved traces of saliva in her hip. He didn’t really knew what to do… he tried to proceed with his kisses to Teela’s front, but his mother’s hand clearly dominated that area. So, we went around. Lost. Changed to his mother’s hip and kissed her buttocks. Took one in each hand and squeezed before diving his nose between her ass cheeks. He stretched his tongue and licked. Completely lost in his mother’s anatomy, he really didn’t know what he was licking, nevertheless his mother didn’t reject him and he liked. But since the two women were leaning back, and her hips combined on a frenzy dance, his position wasn’t secure. He licked her butt crack all the way up, climbing through her spine.

His mother shivered, so he was doing something good.

While he went up his hard penis touched his mother’s skin and leaved a humid trace. At some moment his penis was between his mother’s thighs and he was already kissing her nape and shoulders with his hands on her waist. He tried to cup her breasts but there was not space between the women’s bodies so he extended his arms to reach Teela’s breasts. He cupped them, one directly, the other above his mother’s smaller hand.

He needed friction. He needed relief again. He raised his hips, his penis slipped between his mother’s thigh and he was so close that he just didn’t penetrate her due to his inexperience and because she clasped strongly the legs forbidding his entry. So, it was with all naturality that his penis nested between his mother’s massive buttocks and was there that he finally joined the dance of the hips of the two women.

Suddenly all seems to come to an end. Teela shakes intensely. The queen holds her and loosened her thighs. Adam in fever pulls his hips back to push again harder. With his mother’s move he misses his nest and introduces again his penis between his mother’s inner thighs. Her skin is too sensitive there. She quickly closes again his legs and imprisons her member there. His head is at the entrance again and he pushes forward with all his will. The tip of his head even begins to sunder her lips apart and to sense her hot wetness. But the Queen is a warrior. Her thighs are a fortress of strength. Adam gives up and retreats just to push again. He had found a new nest in her inner thighs. When he was totally forward he could even sense her entrance. His hands leaved Teela’s body and rested in his mother’s hips to allow him to control better the movements.

Teela recovered and rolled over, facing them. She embraced the queen and kissed her on the lips. Like two magnets, one of her hands went to one breast and the other searched for the queen’s sex. When Teela introduced her hand between the queen’s inner thighs she noticed that there was something more there. She just rubbed it against the queen’s entrance until it exploded in her hand. She leaved the queen’s mouth, moved her head to the side and kissed Adam in the lips for the first time.

***

In the fifth day of their voyage, it was almost nigh when they arrived to the Castle Grayskull. They approached carefully, fearing the castle’s defenses. Around the perimeter there were at least four automatic turret cannons.

The front was a huge skull intended to scare its foes. In each side there was a defensive tower. There was a drawbridge over the fosse that allowed the visitors to pass through the skull’s mouth to the interior. It was a creepy experience. If Adam recalled correctly the warrior’s barracks were immediately after the drawbridge.

Then there was a waterfall of hot springs were the visitors needed to bath, to purify before proceeding to the Castles heart.

Only the warriors that stayed in the barracks were exempt of this ritual.

At first sight the huge fortress was empty. And the Sorceress, the castle’s guardian, was nowhere to be seen.

The queen’s retinue passed the drawbridge and Marlena ordered their four Royal Guards to take quarters in the barracks and take care of the battle cats. She would proceed with her son, the prince, and Teela, the Sorceress daughter.

“Shouldn’t we announce ourselves?” asked Adam. Since they entered the castle he hadn’t seen anyone.

“Shh… don’t worry… the Sorceress knows that we arrived,” whispered the queen.

Away from warriors’ eyes, she approached the hot springs and undressed herself. Her green tunic, her diadem, her belt and her boots were laid on the floor.

Again Adam could enjoy her mother’s full splendor without any disguise. In that instant, he was gazed when he saw her walk to the purifying waters. She seemed like a goddess. A true goddess. A warrior one. Tall, strong and magnificent. With long locks of red devilish hair. Her women forms walked in beauty to the hot waters, step after step, like a battle cat to the blood bath. There was something magical in her splendor, when she raised her arms to receive the purifying waters. Her nude breasts seemed to raise up together with her arms, almost becoming perky like the ones of a younger women. Adam didn’t miss a single gesture, he was hypnotized. His mother was pure nude and crude seduction. Even Teela wasn’t immune to such beauty. The prince had his mouth opened while looking to the waterfall splashing his mother’s skin, dripping drops of humidity and invading her recondite secrets. He looked amazed to her Mound of Venus, with a thin triangle of pubic red hair, in such a tone consonance with her long flaming hair that not even the waterfall could put out the fire on Adam’s forbidden lust.

The queen disappeared in the waterfall and Adam saw her some moments later, raising the stair behind the strong wall of water. His vision was distorted by the water, but he could swear that he saw the Sorceress receiving the nude queen with an embrace.

“And now?”

“We will wait!” said Teela. “I will follow your mother in an instant. You will know when your time comes.” Teela hesitated for an instant “And… Adam… could you give me some privacy when I get into the waters?”

The prince almost said that he had already seen her naked… but he understood her…

“When the time comes, I will go to the barracks and wait…”


End file.
